Senseless
by Yetichan19
Summary: La vie est injuste, tout le monde le sait. Mais parfois elle peut être terriblement cruelle, au point de totalement changer une personne. Et dans ce cas, on fait quoi? On devient quoi? One-shot, centré sur Sakura. Une peu sombre. M juste au cas où.


**Senseless**

**

* * *

**

**_Bon, alors voilà encore une nouvelle fic. Elle est un peu sombre, je pense. Soit. J'espère juste que vous apprécierez. Le titre n'a, à priori, aucun rapport direct avec le contenu de ce one-shot, mais je pense l'expliquer le jour où j'en ferai une fic multi-chapitres. (Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, "senseless" signifie absurde, insensé.). En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez__._ :]**

**

* * *

**

_Slash_

Le bruit d'une lame qui déchire la peau ne lui était pas étranger. A l'âge de vingt-six ans, il n'existait plus de ninja qui ne se soit jamais servi de son arme pour tuer.

Repoussant le corps nu et à présent vidé de son sang, la kunoichi se redressa dans le lit. Elle essuya la lame de son tantô sur les couvertures près d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle soit dépourvue du liquide rougeâtre et visqueux. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme près d'elle. D'une quarantaine d'années et bien bâti, on pouvait encore lire sur son visage les derniers bienfaits de la nuit passée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient aplatis sur son front par la sueur et sur sa gorge, une coupure de pas plus de quelques centimètres, mais néanmoins fatale. En le regardant, la kunoichi se remémora l'objectif de sa mission. _Cible: Takahashi Ando, 42 ans. Occupation: menuisier au service de Kiri. Position: Jounin de Kiri et le meilleur stratège. Type de la mission: séduction et assassinat. Rang: S (à effectuer en territoire ennemi). Note: Plus grand atout de Kiri, à éliminer dans les plus brefs délais et ne laisser aucune trace. Collecter informations utiles._

Elle se leva lentement, sans accorder un regard de plus au corps et se dirigea vers la douche. Allumant l'eau chaude, elle lava toute trace de ses actes. Le sang qui couvrait son visage, quelques-unes de ses mèches, son cou et le haut de sa poitrine s'écoula avec l'eau et le savon, tout le long de son corps. Plusieurs minutes après, elle fut dehors, sèche et habillée. Elle ne remit pas la robe vert émeraude qu'elle avait porté à la soirée et qui mettait tellement en valeur ses yeux de la même couleur. Elle ne remit pas non plus les sublimes talons noirs qui l'agrandissaient d'une dizaine de centimètres et l'obligeaient à se tenir droite, plus gracieuse encore qu'à la normale. Ni le bandeau rouge avec lequel elle avait attaché ses cheveux d'une couleur exotique, ces mêmes cheveux qui avaient attisé la curiosité de sa cible. Non: elle remit son uniforme. Cette tenue qu'elle portait depuis maintenant six ans, quasi jour pour jour. Le juste-au-corps noir moulant, qui ne laissait transparaître que son visage et ses deux bras. Les protections qui couvraient ses tibias, ses avants-bras et son torse. Le bandana qui cachait l'inhabituelle couleur de ses cheveux à ses ennemis. Et enfin, le masque. Ce fameux cache-visage en forme d'ours. C'était la tenue des services secrets de son village. L'uniforme de ceux appelés les ANBU.

La kunoichi déplaça son masque sur le côté droit de sa tête et se tourna vers le lit. Elle jeta les vêtements de l'homme sur le lit et enroula le corps avec les couvertures ensanglantées. Elle vérifia une dernière fois de ne rien laisser de compromettant derrière elle, fixa son tantô à l'horizontale sur le bas de son dos et remit son masque en place. Hissant les draps contenant sa victime sur le dos, elle sortit par la fenêtre et atterrit au sol sans un bruit. Elle s'élança aussitôt vers la forêt et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois hors du territoire ennemi. Elle mit alors feu au Jounin décédé et ne partit qu'une fois le corps totalement consumé par les flammes et les restants du feu cachés. Elle se mit alors en route vers son village natal, rapportant la réussite de sa mission à son dirigeant, un des Kage.

* * *

C'était décidé, il s'arrêtait là pour la journée. Il était minuit passée, tout homme avait droit à un peu de repos, même le Hokage! Travailler, c'est bien, protéger son village primordial, mais un homme doit aussi savoir se consacrer à sa famille! Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui de bonne heure, sa femme devait se faire du souci et il devait manquer à ses enfants. Sans oublier que c'était mauvais pour la santé.

Bâillant pour la énième fois cette nuit-là, Uzumaki Naruto, le 6ème Hokage, le Rokudaime, se prépara à se lever. Il s'étira longuement, essayant de dégourdir ses membres endoloris. Il était au bureau depuis l'aube et il commençait à en ressentir le poids. Si on lui avait dit jeune qu'être Hokage était si épuisant, il aurait été moins enthousiaste à le devenir. En fait non. Enfant, il aurait sûrement cru qu'on lui faisait une mauvaise blague et aurait continué à poursuivre son rêve malgré tout.

-Il est temps de rentrer, sinon Hinata-chan va encore dormir sur le canapé en m'attendant...-marmonna le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné.

Il était tellement pris par ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas le léger bruissement derrière lui, ni ne remarqua l'ombre qui était entrée par sa fenêtre. Ce n'est qu'en se tournant vers cette dernière pour la fermer qu'il remarqua la personne derrière son siège. Sa surprise le poussa à faire un bond en arrière, prêt à brandir une arme pour attaquer l'inconnu. Il se ravisa néanmoins en reconnaissant l'individu. Il fixa longuement le masque d'ours, avant de lui demander si la mission était une réussite. L'Anbu acquiesça, sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Très bien, tu peux disposer.-dit le Rokudaime d'une voix étranglée.

L'Anbu s'inclina devant le blond, avant de quitter la pièce tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était rentrée. Naruto regarda encore un instant la place vide du shinobi d'un air triste, presque nostalgique. Soupirant, il ferma la fenêtre et quitta son bureau.

* * *

La kunoichi atterrit sur un balcon d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages. Elle effectua quelques signes de la main et posa sa paume sur la porte vitrée, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Elle entra, refermant la porte derrière elle et réeffectua les mêmes gestes pour la verrouiller. Elle enleva presque tendrement son masque et le posa sur la table près de son lit. Elle se devêtit et déposa son uniforme impeccablement plié sur un des fauteuils de la chambre. Elle se débarrassa aussi de ses sous-vêtements, qu'elle remplaça par le short et le top de pyjama rouges sur son lit. Déposant son bandana près du masque, elle laissa ses cheveux roses pendre le long de son visage. Elle grimpa dans le lit, se couvrit puis se tournant sur le dos, bras croisés sous la tête, entreprit de fixer le plafond.

Telle était la routine de Haruno Sakura, Jounin et Anbu de Konoha. Sa vie se passait entre ses missions et son appartement à une pièce, vide et lugubre, qu'elle ne fréquentait en moyenne que trois nuits par semaine. Si jadis Sakura était un des médecins les plus prometteurs de Konoha, il n'en était plus le cas à présent. Elle avait abandonné son poste de médecin à l'hôpital des années auparavant et c'est Shizune qui a repris son ancienne fonction. A présent son savoir médical ne lui servait que pour être plus efficace lors des mission d'assassinat ou pour se soigner si le besoin s'en présentait. Beaucoup s'étaient posés des questions quant aux raisons de son changement. Après tout, pour quoi une Chûnin spécialiste en médecine, joyeuse, volontaire et déterminée est-elle devenue une Jounin aspirante Anbu, froide, inintéressée et presque cruelle, voulant se spécialiser en séduction et assassinat? Certains avaient cherché à savoir, d'autres avaient trouvé leurs propres hypothèses. Mais en soi, il n'y avait qu'elle qui le savait. Elle, Tsunade-hime et Kakashi-sensei. Enfin, lui il ne pourrait plus jamais en parler de là où il était.

C'était la partie qu'elle détestait le plus de la nuit. Les seules fois où elle était vulnérable et où elle _ressentait_. Les fois où elle rentrait de mission, mais qu'elle n'était pas assez exténuée pour succomber de suite au sommeil et quand elle avait encore le temps de se _souvenir_. Elle serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres lorsque ces images si familières revinrent immanquablement à son esprit.

_*Flashback*_

_Elle était en mission avec Kakashi-sensei. Rien qu'eux deux, vu que c'était en quelque sorte sa mission de ''baptême''. Bah oui, elle était fraîchement promue Jounin, au tendre âge de dix-huit ans. Naruto y était parvenu un an plus tôt, aux côtés de Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten et Shino. Et lui aussi, à ce moment-là, est parti pour une de ses dernières missions en compagnie de Kakashi-sensei, car à partir de cette promotion, il ne serait plus jamais son maître, ni chef d'équipe. A présent c'était à elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son Sensei, qui hocha la tête. Elle lui rendit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle se sentait invincible._

_Kakashi s'arrêta sur une branche un peu plus épaisse et elle fit halte non loin de lui. Il indiqua le sol en face. Là était une réunion d'une dizaine de bandits, agglutinés au tour d'un feu. C'était leur mission: éliminer le groupe et ne ramener que le chef en vie, pour interrogation. Mission classée B, toute simple en somme. Simple, mais qui finit par dégénérer. La dizaine de bandits s'est avérée être une vingtaine et parmi eux, plusieurs shinobi déserteurs d'un niveau assez élevé. Kakashi et Sakura étaient parvenus à se débarrasser des ninjas et la majorité des criminels, lorsqu'ils tombèrent à court de chakra. Et par un manque de jugeote et d'attention, Sakura fut capturée. Les bandits l'utilisèrent pour obliger Kakashi à se rendre et le capturèrent aussi. Et c'est là que le cauchemar débuta._

_Les hommes, visiblement fiers de leur exploit, décidèrent qu'ils méritaient une récompense. Et quoi de mieux pour une demi-douzaine de bandits qu'une jeune femme fraîchement développée? Attachant un Kakashi épuisé par la sur-utilisation du Sharingan à un des arbres, ils se tournèrent tous vers la kunoichi. Le chef menaça de tuer son Sensei si elle ne se laissait pas faire. Et elle se laissa. Vidée de son chakra, craignant pour la vie de son maître et la sienne, dépourvue de tout esprit combatif et fragile, elle se laissa ravager. Entre les bouts de tissus qui volaient, les larmes et la douleur, elle entre-aperçut une fois le visage de Kakashi, déformé par la haine et la douleur à la vue de ce que son élève subissait. Et lui non plus, ne put réagir. Pas quand il n'avait plus de force, ou en voyant un des bandits constamment tenir un couteau appuyé contre la gorge de la rosette._

_Quand ils eurent tous fini avec la jeune femme, ils la laissèrent seule, brisée, recroquevillée sur elle-même au milieu de la clairière. Le chef se dirigea alors vers Kakashi et d'un geste sec, lui trancha la gorge. Sakura regarda, horrifiée, le liquide rouge couler tout le long du torse de Kakashi et se verser sur le sol. Elle vit la dernière lueur de vie quitter l'unique oeil visible de son Sensei. Elle regarda, mais ne put réagir. Elle ne parvint même pas à émettre le moindre son, hurler à toute la forêt la douleur de son coeur brisé. Son innocence volée, ses sentiments piétinés, son existence éclatée. Incapable de ne serait-ce que verser une seule larme pour la perte de son identité. Perte définitive. Un trou béant dans son être qui ne pourra jamais être soigné par qui que ce soit._

_''Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne faites pas de mal à mon Sensei...''_

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle resta allongée, yeux clos, calmant son rythme cardiaque effréné. Elle se glissa hors de son lit après quelques instants et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche froide pour oublier les chauchemars ou les rêves trop réalistes, telle était sa solution depuis l'âge de douze ans. Et aussi un de ses derniers attaches à son passé. Elle attacha un essui autour des hanches, se servant d'un autre pour se sêcher les cheveux. C'est alors qu'un coup retentit à la porte d'entrée. Sakura se dirigea vers ladite porte et composa les signes pour la déverrouiller. Elle ouvrit à la personne, tout en continuant à essuyer ses mèches.

L'homme à la porte était un Anbu à masque de rongeur, le corps caché par une grande cape blanche. Il la dévisagea, la regardant de haut en bas, yeux s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le torse découvert de la kunoichi. Cette dernière attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini, pour qu'il lui livre son message. Elle ne put distinguer le rouge qui monta aux joues de la jeune recrue et cela ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Si la voir à moitié dénudée le mettait mal-à-l'aise, qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler quand elle sortait de sa douche. Elle garda son regard rivé sur le masque de l'homme, là où se situaient ses yeux. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, mains sur les hanches. L'Anbu se reprit aussitôt et porta les yeux sur son visage.

-Morino-san aimerait vous voir au plus tôt. Il demande vos services.-dit-il d'une voix tremblante et gênée.

Son message livré, il s'inclina et décampa plus vite que nécessaire et de manière assez maladroite, le bout de sa cape se coinçant et se déchirant sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'en face. Sakura retourna dans son appartement et ferma la porte derrière elle sans mot dire. Si Ibiki avait besoin d'elle, c'était qu'ils avaient un criminel plus résistant que d'habitude et que soit ses talents de spécialiste genjutsu étaient nécessaires pour lui soutirer des informations, soit ledit captif était si mal en point qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le remettre en état de parler.

Elle étendit les deux essuis sur la rambarde du balcon et se vêtit de sa tenue de Jounin: des pantalons longs noirs, un sous-pull à manches longues noir aussi, la veste verte et les sandales et les gants noirs. Elle laissa ses cheveux roses détachés, ils étaient de toute façon trop courts pour pouvoir les attacher convenablement et fixa son bandeau frontal bleu foncé, orné de l'emblême de Konoha, à son cou. Elle attacha son sac à armes sur le bas de son dos, juste en-dessous de son tantô, et serra aussi les deux étuis à shuriken sur ses deux cuisses. Scellant sa porte d'entrée et le balcon, elle partit en direction de la tour du Hokage. C'est en-dessous de cet immeuble que se trouvaient les salles d'interrogation et torture, ainsi que le quartier général des services secrets.

Les gens sur son chemin ne la saluèrent plus comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Ils ne lui sourirent plus non plus. Certains, les plus courageux ou les plus naifs, au choix, hochèrent la tête en sa direction, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle continua à marcher, fixant l'horizon d'un regard vide. Les autres passants l'ignorèrent, se contentant de s'écarter sur son passage. Quelques rares vieilles personnes ou enfants lui adressèrent un timide semblant de sourire, mais son regard de froide indifférence les dissuada aussitôt. C'est pas qu'elle les haïssait, non, c'est juste que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne_ l'intéressaient_ plus. Comme tout ce qui l'entourait d'ailleurs. Elle était une ninja, une arme au service de son village, rien de plus. Elle tuait, volait, vendait son corps et torturait au nom de son village. Mais elle ne prétendrait pas être une joyeuse et amicale citoyenne. Elle mentirait pour le bien de son travail, mais pas pour bien se faire voir. Sa vie, c'était son statut de kunoichi, pas la superficielle socialisation au sein du village.

Arrivée devant la tour, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et hocha la tête en direction du shinobi de garde, Genma. Ce dernier rendit son salut et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Contrairement à quand elle était une enfant, Sakura ne leva plus les yeux pour admirer l'imposance de l'immeuble. Elle se contenta d'entrer et d'emprunter le premier couloir à sa droite. Elle savait que Naruto ne serait pas encore là, il n'était que six heures du matin après tout, il devait aussi se reposer. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fin du couloir blanc et stérile, jusqu'à arriver à une immense porte en métal. Elle laissa ses doigts s'emplir de chakra et les posa dans les cinq orifices de la porte. Dès qu'elle les retira, une entrée apparut devant elle, qu'elle emprunta. La porte se referma derrière elle avec un bruit de métal lourd. Des torches s'allumèrent, découvrant un passage de terre sinistre et étroit. Elle recommença à marcher d'un pas lent, mais assuré. Arrivée au bout du passage, elle se retrouva dans une pièce en béton, gardé par un Anbu. Ce dernier la scanna de la tête aux pieds, avant d'acquiescer et lui donner la permission de passer. Elle ouvrit alors la porte en bois blanc et entra dans la souterrain de la section Torture et Interrogation.

Un autre couloir blanc et stérile s'ouvrit à elle, mais cette fois, il y avait des portes de chaque côté et des Anbu et Jounin qui circulaient librement. Certains lui firent des signes de la main e passant, d'autres hochèrent la tête et d'autres encore, l'ignorèrent. Elle connaissait chacun d'entre eux et eux la connaissaient aussi tous. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils passaient leur temps libre ensemble. La majorité du temps, chacun vivait sa vie de son côté, comme il l'entendait et ils ne se dérangeaient pas mutuellement. C'est entre autres cela qui l'avait poussée à devenir Interrogateur et Anbu. La paix et l'indifférence.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, elle reconnut la silhouette imposante de Morino Ibiki, chef de la Section Torture et Interrogation, flanqué à sa droite par un Jounin gringalet et à sa gauche par l'Anbu qui était venue lui parler un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Le frêle Jounin parcourait la fiche qu'il tenait en main avec ferveur et ne la vit même pas arriver. L'Anbu baissa quasi imperceptiblement la tête en la voyant.

-C'est bien, tu as fait vite.-tonna la voix d'Ibiki, résonnant dans le couloir vide et relativement silencieux.-Suis-moi!

Ils se mirent en direction de la salle 408, où était leur détenu. Un ninja d'Oto qui aurait des informations sur le lieu où se cachait Uchiha Sasuke.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu as traumatisé ma nouvelle recrue.-fit remarquer Ibiki, désignant d'un coup de tête l'Anbu qui les suivait.

-Je suis juste sortie de la douche.-répondit Sakura, la voix rauque et grave à cause du manque d'usage depuis plus de trente heures.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à ça... Tous les autres ont l'habitude alors ça les dérange pas. Mais vraiment, tu pourrais épargner les petits nouveaux!-continua Ibiki su le ton de la conversation.-Tu vas encore être la source de ragots. Tu sais que mes Anbu se battent pour venir te délivrer un message le matin?

Sakura haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé et lui répondit d'une voix monotone ''Je n'ai pas d'essui plus grand''. Le rire d'Ibiki résonna dans le couloir, tandis que l'Anbu derrière lui se rétrécit de honte.

-J'en connais un qui voudra aussi venir te voir plus souvent!-ajouta le spécialiste des interrogations en s'arrêtant devant une porte.-Il est tout à toi.

Sakura entra dans la pièce, tandis qu'Ibiki ferma la porte derrière elle. Lui, le Jounin et l'Anbu entrèrent dans la pièce adjacente, cachée à la vue des prisonniers par une vitre teintée. Le détenu était un homme jeune, du même âge environ que Sakura, avec des cheveux noirs rasés de près, un visage aquilin et des yeux jaunes perçants. Il jeta un regard plein de haine à Sakura. Cette dernière le dévisagea, inspectant ses blessures. Il avait le visage tailladé et un oeil gonflé. Ses mains attachées à la chaise étaient tordues dans des angles bizarres et il lui manquaient des doigts. Une de ses jambes était coupée et l'autre complètement retournée. Et connaissant Ibiki, il avait sûrement toutes ces côtes pulvérisées. Quelque part, loin au fin fond d'elle-même, elle se dit que l'homme devait être drôlement coriace pour tenir encore. Mais cette pensée fut vite oubliée lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Il était temps d'être sérieux. Elle composa quelques signes et l'homma se retrouva libéré des attaches. Il la regarda d'un air ébahi.

-Parle.-dit-elle simplement.

Ce n'était ni un ordre, ni une question, ni même une demande. C'était une constatation. Froide, indifférente et simple. Un mot qui promettait soit la délivrance, soit une atroce souffrance. Mais pas encore. L'homme ne répondit rien, partiellement parce qu'il ne voulait pas divulguer les informations, mais d'autre part parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise. Sakura répéta l'injonction, sur le même ton monocorde. Elle resta debout devant lui, droite et immobile, les bras pendants le long de ses côtés. Comme une statue. L'homme ne dit toujours rien et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Jaunes perçants croisèrent verts creux et n'y trouvèrent rien. _Vide_. Tel était le mot qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Il détourna aussitôt le regard. Sakura répéta une dernière fois et cette fois, le shinobi ennemi gigota inconfortablement.

-Echange d'informations.-dit-elle.

Le ninja leva un regard incrédule envers elle. Avait-il bien entendu? Etait-elle en train de proposer des informations sur son village en échange de ce qu'il savait sur Uchiha Sasuke? Méfiant, il lui dit qu'il voulait ses renseignements à elle d'abord, après quoi il déciderait de parler ou non. La kunoichi ne répondit rien, se contenant d'effectuer quelques signes de la main.

XoXoXoXoX

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Ibiki sourit d'un air triste. L'Anbu lui jeta un regard interrogateur et l'interpella. Le Jounin le regarda un instant, avant de fixer son attention sur le ninja qui était à présent en train de se débattre dans ses attaches.

-Dès le moment où elle entre dans la salle, elle plonge tout dans un genjutsu. A l'heure qu'il est, ce type se croit délivré de ses attaches et en sécurité de nous. Il se croit seule avec elle dans une pièce.-expliqua-t-il.-Et là, son ''échange d'informations'' est en fait elle qui lui fait revivre son passé. Tout dans le moindre détail, mais ils ressentent tout une centaine de fois plus puissamment.

-Mais en quoi est-ce efficace?-demanda l'Anbu.

-Il y a certaines choses que seule une femme peut endurer. Ces sensations étrangères à un homme peuvent être dangereuses si manipulées correctement. Et puis, elle a eu un entraînement pour résister à la torture. Elle a même été capturée par Kiri il y a trois ans et retenue captive pendant plus de onze mois.-expliqua le Jounin.-Imagine qu'on te fasse vivre et ressentir onze mois de torture en cinq minutes, cent fois plus fort. Imagine qu'on te brise le coeur des milliers de fois en quelques instants. Qu'on te dépouille de tes barrières mentales et psychiques. Et si jamais elle trouve lequel de ses expériences t'est la plus pénible, elle te l'infligera plusieurs fois. C'est une technique qui lui est propre et qu'elle a mise au point en revenant de Kiri. C'est peut-être notre arme la plus efficace en matière d'interrogation.

-N'est-elle pas dangereuse pour elle?

-Qui sait? Tu crois qu'elle va nous en parler? Ou laisser Tsunade-hime l'examiner? Ca fait huit ans que plus personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête.-répondit amèrement le Jounin.

XoXoXoXoX

Elle brisa le sort exactement cinq minutes plus tard. L'homme exhala brusquement, sa tête tombant sur sa poitrine. Elle savait exactement lequel de ses souvenirs l'avait le plus affecté. C'était toujours la même chose. Jamais aucun prisonnier n'était plus affecté par sa session de torture quotidienne à Kiri que par son viol à l'âge de dix-huit ans. La douleur physique alors que le chef brisait violemment son hymen, la douleur psychologique d'être volée de son innocence avec autant de brutalité et devant son Sensei, le sentiment d'incapacité à réagir. Son coeur brisé, son être détruit et son corps souillé. C'étaient autant de souffrances en un seul évènement et c'est cela qui brisait aussi les victimes de sa techniques.

L'homme leva son regard vers elle, un mélange d'horreur et du même vide que dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait brisé avec succès. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sortit. Il réessaya et cette fois, quelques mots inarticulés et incompréhensibles remplirent la salle. La troisième fois, l'information était sortie. Sakura quitta alors la salle, laissant le ninja d'Oto inconscient derrière elle, aux soins d'Ibiki. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du souterrain, emmenant les informations au Hokage.

* * *

Naruto finit d'apposer le sceau de son statut sur la dernière feuille de l'immense pile à sa gauche. Il bâilla et se leva pour se servir du thé. Hinata, qui était aussi son assistante, venait de lui apporter une théière entière, fraîchement faite. Il retourna s'asseoir, appréciant la sensation du liquide chaud et relaxant qui s'écoulait le long de sa gorge. Ressentant un chakra familier dans le couloir, il reposa sa tasse et fixa l'entrée avec un sourcil levé. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, révélant sa meilleure amie. Elle ferma derrière elle et alla devant son bureau. Elle s'y planta, droite comme un piquet, et riva son regard vide sur les yeux azurés et interrogateurs du Hokage.

-Sakura?-demanda-t-il.

-Uchiha Sasuke a été localisé.-répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Pardon?-s'exclama le blond.

La kunoichi ne répéta pas, sachant que le Rokudaime l'avait parfaitement comprise. Elle le regarda s'agiter sur sa chaise, se tournant dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. Après toutes ces années et malgré les tentatives de l'Uchiha à détruire Konoha et ses habitants, le blond n'était toujours pas arrivé à le détester. Naruto lui fit signe d'attendre - comme si ça avait été elle qui s'agitait comme une poule sans tête - et prit son front entre les mains. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'agir. Après quelques instants, il leva les yeux sur la silhouette immobile de la femme devant lui.

-Sakura, je vais te charger de vérifier les informations.-dit-il finalement.-Tu iras en tant que Anbu. C'est une mission de reconnaissance, niveau S. Tu _ne t'approcheras pas_ de la cible, tu _ne lui parleras pas_ et surtout tu _ne le tuera pas_. Si tu désobéis, il y aura de lourdes sanctions!

-Entendu.-dit la kunoichi avant de quitter le bureau.

Naruto soupira, espérant avoir pris la bonne décision. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'Anbu compétents de libre pour une mission aussi dangereuse et envoyer Sakura lui déplaisait. Il savait qu'elle ne le détestait pas, après tout, elle était par-delà ce genre de sentiments. La rosette ne faisait plus que son devoir et était totalement insensible au reste. Ce qu'il craignait c'est qu'elle tente de le tuer, comme il est un dangereux déserteur et elle qui croit que c'est son devoir. C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas cette coquille vide qui ressemblait à la Sakura qu'il avait jadis connu et aimé. Mais il ne pourrait s'en remettre s'il devait la perdre elle aussi, après son équipier et son Sensei. Et il ne voulait _surtout pas_ la perdre à cause de son _autre_ équipier. Il espéra juste que ses ordres aient été clairs et qu'elle s'y tiendrait, comme toujours jusqu'à présent...

* * *

Arrivée devant la porte de son logis, elle débloqua le sceau et entra, frappée par la fraîcheur du salon. Son appartement était au dernier étage d'un immeuble relativement moderne. Le soleil battait à longueur de journée sur le toit de son habitat, et pourtant à l'intérieur, il faisait toujours froid. Ino lui avait déjà fait remarquer, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, que son appartement reflétait son caractère. Elle n'en avait plus jamais parlé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa blague était on ne peut plus vraie. La kunoichi alla jusqu'à sa chambre et commença à ranger. Une mission de reconnaissance pouvait rapidement s'avérer en être une d'espionnage, dans le cas où les informations délivrées étaient véridiques. Et ce genre de mission pouvait durer longtemps. Sakura prit un sac plus léger, dans lequel elle mit une tenue de rechange, à boire, à manger et surtout des pillules militaires et un kit médical. Peu importe la durée, elle ne prendrait que le stricte minimum pour ne pas être gênée en cas de combat. Son sac rangé, elle enfila le juste-au-corps de son uniforme et allait fixer les protections, lorsqu'elle sentit un chakra familier approcher. Elle s'arrêta et enfila sa veste verte de Jounin par-dessus. Elle arriva à la porte juste au moment où l'on frappa.

Son visiteur n'était autre que Ino. Elle la salua avec un sourire et attendit qu'elle la laisse entrer. Lorsqu'elle vit que Sakura ne bougeait pas, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai une mission.-expliqua la rosette.

-Ah.-fit Ino, visiblement déçue.-Pourtant tu viens de rentrer. Naruto te fait trop travailler, sincèrement.

-Je dois y aller.-dit simplement Sakura.

-Très bien, mais quand tu rentreras, tu viendras directement chez moi, on a du temps à rattraper!-s'exclama sa meilleure amie.-Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'est plus vues. Et non, pas de détours, sauf pour faire le rapport de la mission et prendre une douche.

La rosette acquiesça, regardant son amie partir en marmonnant. Ino faisait partie des rares gens qui voulaient encore passer du temps avec Sakura. Les autres s'étaient vite découragés lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que la Sakura qu'ils avaient connu avait disparu. Ils se rencontraient encore assez souvent et partaient même en mission, mais ils étaient plus distants. Un peu comme elle. Seuls Ino, Naruto et Tsunade faisaient partie des exceptions. Lee aussi avait pris ses distances, bien qu'il s'efforce de rester le même qu'auparavant en sa présence. Sakura, quant à elle, restait assez indifférente à la situation, mais parfois, elle ressentait une pointe de regret pour avoir fait souffrir ses proches.

Elle avait commencé à changer suite à la mort de Kakashi. Elle avait passé six mois à l'hôpital, sous la surveillance permanente de Tsunade et Shizune. On l'avait diagnostiquée avec un choc traumatique. Durant ces mois d'internement, elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, c'est à peine si elle mangeait ou buvait. Puis du jour au lendemain, elle changea. Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, puis des exercices de remise en forme. Elle recommença à répondre aux gens, mais c'était d'une voix monocorde et dépourvue d'émotions. Son visage gardait constamment une expression neutre et presque ennuyée. Lorsqu'elle demanda à être remise en liberté, Tsunade ne sut que faire. Elle décida néanmoins de la laisser partir et comprit à peu près ce qui lui arrivait. Elle appela tous les proches de la kunoichi et leur expliqua la situation: Sakura était passée par un choc très rude, qui a laissé des graves séquelles, des cicatrices émotionnelles. En résulte le fait qu'elle a enfermé toutes ses émotions au plus profond d'elle-même et se cache derrière un mur de froideur et de désintérêt. Les shinobi qui l'entouraient et travaillaient avec elle devraient s'y faire et l'accepter telle quelle et surtout, ne jamais lui parler du jour de l'assassinat de Kakashi. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec surprise, bien que tout le monde s'y plie. Ils avaient tous essayé de se comporter comme d'habitude avec elle, mais ne tinrent pas bien longtemps et petit à petit, chacun s'écarta. Plus personne ne cherchait volontairement à être en sa compagnie, mais ils ne l'évitaient pas à proprement parlé non plus.

De son côté, la kunoichi s'était jetée corps et âme dans l'entraînement. Elle passait ses journées et ses nuits à travailler, jusqu'à maîtriser le genjutsu mieux que quiconque à Konoha, que son corps retrouve sa forme d'avant et encore plus et qu'elle apprenne aussi à se servir d'un grand arsenal d'armes. Deux ans après l'incident avec les criminels, elle prit l'examen pour devenir Anbu et le passa avec brio. Personne ne s'y était attendu. Elle parla au chef des Anbu et à Tsunade, demandant à se spécialiser en assassinat et séduction. Si réticente au début, la Hokage ne put que se plier à la volonté de la rosette, voyant qu'elle ne flancherait pas. Un an après sa promotion, elle alla voir Morino Ibiki et demanda à devenir son disciple. Elle voulait apprendre à devenir interrogateur, ses techniques de préférence étant son genjutsu et son ninjutsu médical. Et si quelqu'un lui demandait ses raisons quant à ses actions, elle répondait simplement ''Je veux devenir un shinobi accompli, pour mieux servir mon village.''.

Sakura scella la porte d'entrée, puis retourna dans sa chambre et jeta la veste sur le fauteuil. Elle attacha les protections à leur place, cacha ses cheveux sous son bandana et fixa le masque sur son visage. Elle vérifia de bien avoir pris son étui à shuriken, sa sacoche à kunai et son tantô, avant de mettre son sac sur le dos et sortir sur le balcon. Quant elle partait en mission en tant que Anbu, elle sortait toujours par là, pour ne pas croiser les autres habitants de l'immeuble. Les Anbu étaient des combattants de l'ombre. Seul les Anbu savaient se reconnaitre entre eux. Pour les autres, ils étaient un mystère. Elle monta sur la rambarde et se jeta en avant, faisant une chute de trois étages avant d'atterrir gracieusement sur le toit de l'immeuble en face. Elle courut alors en direction du mur d'enceinte qui entourait et protégait Konoha, monta en ligne droite jusqu'au sommet et s'élança de tout en haut vers la forêt à ses pieds.

La vitesse, la facilité de sa course, le silence de ses pas. C'étaient les seules sensations qu'elle laissait la submerger. Les seules fois où elle ressentait de la satisfaction, voire une touche de _joie_ était en ces moments de totale liberté. Quant elle n'était qu'une ombre qui se déplaçait à toute allure dans la nuit noire. Et ce qui rendait ces moments encore plus attrayants était le fait qu'ils ne duraient que très peu. Car au bout d'un ou deux kilomètres de folle course, elle devait ralentir, pour économiser ses forces. Et dès qu'elle arrivait au stade où elle ne se déplaçait qu'à un trot mesuré, son esprit se portait immanquablement sur sa mission. Son cerveau commençait alors à mettre au point des stratégies, à calculer diverses probabilités et à surveiller ses environs. Elle redevenait le prédateur attentif et discret, qui part à la rechreche de sa proie.

Elle partit en direction de l'ouest, vers la frontière commune avec Ame et Kusa, où l'homme disait avoir vu Sasuke. Si tout allait bien et à la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait, elle y arriverait une fois la nuit tombée.

* * *

Il faisait noir dehors. Le soleil s'était couché des heures auparavant, même s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il était trop occupé par la douleur. Cela faisait des semaines à présent que ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il savait que c'était à cause du Sharingan, entre autres parce que sa vue avait anormalement baissé. Il y a trois jours, il avait failli se faire tuer par ces Chasseurs de Kusa à cause de cela. La douleur le prenait de plus en plus fréquemment et dans les moments les plus inattendus. Après l'incident de Kusa, il avait décidé de s'installer quelques jours dans cette auberge miteuse. Le propriétaire ne l'avait heureusement pas reconnu et il avait loué une chambre pour une semaine. Il espérait que personne ne le trouverait durant son séjour. Il aurait besoin de quelque temps pour reposer ses yeux.

Il déposa son arme près de son lit et s'y allongea, yeux clos. La douleur avait convergé jusqu'à sa tête et une migraine atroce l'avait pris. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il aurait aimé que des medic-nin compétents et non-affiliés à des villages de shinobi existent. Il posa son bras au travers de ses yeux, comme s'il espérait estomper la douleur avec ce petit geste. Il allait soupirer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et de pointu contre sa gorge.

-Ouvre les yeux et tu es mort.-dit froidement la voix féminine.

Pour mettre en valeur ses dires, la femme enfonça un peu plus la lame dans sa gorge, mais sans encore couper la peau. Et d'après l'odeur, il pouvait être reconnaissant, car l'arme semblait enduite de poison.

* * *

Sakura était arrivée à la frontière peu après minuit. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, illuminant le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le luxe de l'admirer car elle ressentit un chakra familier au loin. Au fil des années, elle avait tellement perfectionné sa maîtrise du chakra, qu'elle pouvait à présent le jeter comme un filet plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et analyser ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Et dans son rayon de deux kilomètres environ, rien de lui échappait. C'était une technique de traque qu'elle avait mis au point pour retrouver rapidement ses cibles, sans que celles-ci ne la remarquent. Ensuite, elle masquait son chakra, jusqu'à la réduire à un point où on aurait pu confondre son énergie vitale avec celle d'un arbre ou une fleur et pouvait s'approcher discrètement de son objectif. C'était un sort fort utile, sauf dans le désert, où les créatures vivantes étaient inexistantes. Mais en forêt, elle était indétectable grâce à cette technique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux environs de l'auberge, elle s'arrêta pour le retrouver. Il était dans une chambre qui faisait face à une montagne, du côté sud. Elle s'y dirigea et se posta dans l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre. Elle le vit se masser les tempes, puis s'allonger sur le lit et déposer son bras sur son ses yeux. Apparemment, le Sharingan le faisait souffrir et il était en état de faiblesse. C'était un moment en or pour réagir, mais Naruto le lui avait interdit.

* * *

-Que veux-tu?-demanda-t-il, aussi froidement que la femme.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais il l'entendit bouger. Il sursauta lorsque des doigts glacés touchèrent son front, juste au-dessus de son bras. Il sentit le chakra se déverser dans sa tête et sa migraine disparaître. L'idiote... Elle venait de contribuer à sa propre mort! Avec sa vitesse supérieure, il se prépara à se jeter sur le côté et attraper son kusanagi au passage. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne put bouger. Il la sentit mettre se doigts sur ses tempes cette fois et y déverser aussi un peu de son chakra. Etonnamment, l'énergie lui parraissait familière, mais pas la présence, ni la voix de la femme elle-même. Il la sentit bouger son bras.

-Ouvre les yeux.-ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta, essayant d'activer son Sharingan au passage. En vain. Ses yeux noirs comme la nuit se posèrent sur la femme devant lui et s'agrandirent lorsqu'il la reconnut.

-J'ai trafiqué tes nerfs optiques. Tu peux me voir mais tu ne peux pas activer ton dôjutsu.-dit-elle, pas le moins du monde étonné de le voir.

-Sakura?-demanda-t-il, incertain.

La kunoichi ne répondit pas, gardant son regard vide sur lui et son tantô près de sa gorge. Elle avait enlevé le bandana, laissant ses courts cheveux roses entourer son visage mince et indifférent et avait repoussé son masque d'Anbu sur le côté de sa tête. Elle se tenait rigide et immobile comme une statue devant lui. Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds, ayant du mal à enregistrer l'information. Haruno Sakura était Anbu et il était à sa merci.

-Que fais-tu ici et que me veux-tu? Si c'est pour me ramener, c'est trop tard. Et si c'est pour me tuer, tu peux toujours essayer.-dit-il, affichant un sourire narquoi à la dernière partie.

La kunoichi l'ignora. Dans sa tête, elle débattait encore quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait clairement enfreint les ordres de Naruto. Elle s'était non seulement approchée, elle lui avait aussi parlé et menaçait à présent sa vie. Que devait-elle à présent faire? Lui extirper des informations utiles via la torture? L'abattre? L'assomer et le ramener à Naruto?

Sasuke la regardait d'un air méfiant. Elle était distante. Et trop froide. La Sakura qu'il avait laissée sur le banc de Konoha quatorze années auparavant était une pleurnicharde et une peureuse. Celle qu'il avait rencontrée trois ans plus tard était plus déterminée et plus forte, mais restait mentalement faible et trop attachée à lui. Mais celle-ci, on aurait dit un mort. Elle ne parlait pas, elle n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Il était à sa merci et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Pour un instant, il se demanda si elle ressentait encore quoi que ce soit à son égard et s'il pouvait essayer de jouer là-dessus pour se libérer.

-Sakura.-dit-il d'une voix grave et vibrante.

Les yeux de la kunoichi redevinrent attentifs et se fixèrent sur lui. Il essaya de transmettre son message à travers son regard, son corps étant immobilisé.

-Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir.-dit-il sur le même ton.-Mais je pourrais me racheter.

Il la regarda, essayant de paraître convaincant dans sa séduction. La rosette lui jeta un dernier regard avant de lui sourire. Le coin de ses lèvres se soulevèrent malicieusement et elle baissa son arme. Elle la rattacha à son dos et s'approcha de lui, doigts effleurant légèrement sa joue. Il la regarda, un peu surpris que ça marche. Il l'aurait crue plus méfiante.

Sakura monta sur le lit, positionnant une jambe de chaque côté du bassin de Sasuke. Elle s'appuyait sur ses deux paumes et se baissa vers lui, sa respiration chaude passant langoureusement sur son visage. Elle se pencha et mordilla son oreille, avant d'embrasser son cou. Elle traca sa langue juste en-dessous de son lobe et le mordit dans le creux de la gorge. Il inspira brutalement, surpris. Elle sourit contre son cou et passa sa main sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'elle défit lentement. Il respirait plus lentement à présent et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le plafond. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, l'embrassant à intervalles irréguliers.

Brusquement, elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon et effleure son érection. Il siffla entre les dents et se serait cambré, si son corps n'était pas immobilisé. Les carresses de la femme devinrent plus insistantes et elle finit par le prendre en main. Un râle grave et lent s'échappa de sa gorge. Il était sur le point de se libérer, lorsqu'elle cessa tout mouvement. Il essaya de protester, tandis que sa main quittait la place qu'elle avait précédemment occupée. Elle se redressa, assise sur son abdomen, et son regard creux croisa ses yeux noirs emplis de désir. Prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, il essaya de se calmer, l'envie dans son regard remplacé par le choc. Elle s'était jouée de lui!

-Le manipulateur manipulé.-marmonna la kunoichi, toujours impassible.

A croire que ce qui venait de se passer ne l'avait guère affectée. Ce qui était le cas, se rendit-il compte avec horreur. Au cours de ses voyages, il avait entendu parler de ce genre d'histoires. Des femmes qui avaient tellement pratiqué l'art de la séduction qu'elles pouvaient coucher avec un homme sans ne serait-ce ressentir une once de plaisir. Elles avaient en général atteint un tel stade de contrôle sur leur corps qu'il leur était possible de ne pas avoir d'orgasme si elles le souhaitaient. Il savait aussi que la majorité de ces femmes étaient des medic-nin et des spécialistes aussi bien en séduction qu'en médecine. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ancienne équipière fasse partie de cette restreinte catégorie de kunoichi, connues comme les plus dangereuse et les plus meurtrière de la sorte.

-C'est la seule solution, je dois te tuer.-dit-elle après un moment de réfléction.

-Pardon?-s'exclama Sasuke, choqué.

-J'ai désobéi à mes ordres. Je suis indigne d'être une kunoichi de Konoha.-répéta-t-elle.-Je vais t'éliminer car tu es un danger. Ensuite, je mettrai fin à ma propre vie, pour ne pas déshonorer mon village.

-Tu es folle!-chuchota avec horreur le déserteur.

Lui qui avait survécu à tant d'épreuves, qui était parvenu à vivre dans le monde des ninjas alors que tous les villages cachés le voulaient mort, allait être tué par la main de son équipière. La gamine pleurnicharde, celle qui le suivait comme son ombre. Celle qui était devenue une kunoichi mortelle et qui le gardait à présent à sa merci, n'affichant que le plus grand vide dans son regard.

Il allait avoir une mort indigne de lui. Tué dans une auberge miteuse. Il voulait se débattre, mais ne parvint pas à bouger un muscle. Il essaya de hurler, mais la femme claqua une main sur sa bouche, tandis que de l'autre, il mettait ses cordes vocales hors d'usage. Il la regardait avec horreur, presque avec supplication. Qu'il meure en combattant, d'accord. Qu'il meure de la main de Naruto ou de Chasseurs, ça allait. Mais crever dans une chambre sombre, pourrie, tué par la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais daigné remarquer, celle qui le regardait et annonçait sa mort comme si rien ne l'intéressait moins au monde. Non, jamais. Il refusait d'accepter une mort tellement pathétique, qu'il claque alors qu'il ne pouvait rien bouger à part ses yeux.

La panique l'envahit. Lui, l'indifférent, l'arrogant et le sur-puissant Uchiha, avait peur. Peur de cette ombre au-dessus de lui, ces orbes dénués de toute vie, cet esprit de la mort qui le fixait comme une vulgaire tranche de viande. Il était terrorrisé et son anxiété ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle sourit. Son premier sourire sincère depuis huit ans. Et il était tordu. Ce sourire dément, qui découvrait ses dents anormalement blanches dans le noir, qui déformait son visage. C'était un sourire pervers, monstrueux et d'autant plus effrayant que ses yeux restèrent tout aussi inexpressifs. Tout aussi morts.

-Tu as peur, Sasuke-_kun_? Tu devrais. Ressens la terreur et retiens mon visage comme le dernier souvenir du monde des morts. Je viendrai te retrouver en enfer, là où est notre place.-dit-elle d'un voix basse et venimeuse, accompagnant ses paroles d'un rire creux.-Nous sommes des démons, damnés à l'éternelle souffrance. Et compte sur moi pour te pourrir l'existence en enfer!

Il la vit sortir son tantô, le poison s'égouttant sur le drap près de sa tête. Il la regarda le porter à son cou. Et tandis que la lame traçait une ligne droite et profonde sur sa gorge, une seule larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Sa vue se brouilla et le noir commença à l'envahir. Et comme elle l'avait prédit, l'image qui l'accompagna dans ses derniers instants de vie était celle de son visage de démon. Son rire aïgu et démentiel fut le dernier son qu'il entendit, sombrant dans le néant.

Sakura regarda le sang de son ancien équipier s'étendre sur les draps avec fascination. Le liquide forma une flaque tout autour de lui et la majeure partie fut aspirée par le matelas et les couvertures en furent impregnés. Lorsque plus aucune goutte de sang ne s'échappa de la gorge du dernier des Uchiha, elle arrêta de le fixer. Elle leva les yeux sur le mur d'en face et son sourire s'effaça. Elle redevint stoïque. C'était la fin. Elle avait vingt-six ans, était seule avec le cadavre de son ancien équipier dans une auberge sur la frontière de Konoha avec Ame et Kusa et elle allait mourir. Désobéir aux ordres était trahir son village. Elle avait échoué en tant que kunoichi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sa vie. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Portant son tantô encore tâché par le sang de Sasuke à son coeur, elle inspira une dernière fois, avant de se l'enfoncer dans la poitrine. Elle sentit le sang s'écouler sur le devant de son corps, jusque sur l'abdomen de Sasuke. Elle enleva ses jambes des hanches du déserteur et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de lui. Que diraient Naruto et Ino en apprenant la nouvelle? Peu importait à présent. Tout était fini... Ses amis n'auraient plus à supporter sa présence désagréable, n'auraient plus à se forcer à être aimables avec elle. Le monstre qu'elle était allait enfin mourir et la vie des ses anciens compagnons redeviendrait belle.

Elle ne regrettait pas de mourir, en fait, elle était plutôt satisfaite. Elle aurait dû disparaître en même temps que Kakashi, cela aurait évité bien des soucis et des souffrances...

* * *

Le soleil se leva lentement et péniblement, comme s'il ne voulait que cette nuit hantée ne s'achève. Il resta le plus longtemps possible à moitié visible à l'horizon, mais dut finalement se résigner à laisser ses rayons tomber sur une petite auberge dans la forêt, faisant face à la montagne. Et dans une des chambres de cette auberge, le corps inerte de deux anciens camarades reposait sur un lit écarlate. L'homme, couché sur le dos, visage crispé, comme s'il était hanté par un cauchemar. La femme, repliée contre lui, un air serein et calme sur ses traits fatigués.

Lorsque la femme de ménage sera confrontée à la scène, ses cris de terreur empliront la pièce et seront portés jusqu'à la montagne, seul témoin des évènements qui s'étaient véritablement déroulés dans la chambre. L'auberge sera lentement rempli de ninjas des trois pays, essayant d'identifier les corps. Ce sera l'envoyé de Konoha, un Jounin dénommé Nara Shikamaru, qui reconnaîtra les victimes. Pendant qu'il fera son rapport à son Kage, les deux morts seront transportés à la morgue, où on essayera de découvrir les circonstances du décès. Leur verdict sera que Haruno Sakura avait été découverte tandis qu'elle essayait d'espionner Uchiha Sasuke. Elle se rendra dans sa chambre et essayera de le manipuler par la séduction, mais échouera. Alors que le shinobi la transperça directement dans le coeur, elle parviendra à lui trancher la gorge avec ses dernières forces. Telle sera la version oficielle des évènements de cette nuit dans cette chambre. Une version assez réaliste et qui ne glorifie aucun des deux shinobi, ni ne les dégrade. Une fin digne de deux ninjas exceptionnels et qui se sont avérés être de force égale...

* * *

_**Alors, ça, c'est fini. J'en ferais vraisembleblement un multi-chaptered fic un de ces jours, quand j'aurai plus de temps pour travailler dessus, parce que j'ai des "grands" projets pour cette fic. En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Une question en passant. Si je fais une suite, je la poste comme la suite de ceci ou plutôt comme une fic à part? Merci! ^^**_

_**Les reviews sont les bienvenus! :p**_


End file.
